Behind Green Eyes
by Reefgirl
Summary: A bang on the head in a lab accident brings out the darker side of Dr Zelenka


Title: Behind Green Eyes

Rating: T for Violence

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Weir/Zelenka

Summary: A bang on the head releases the Mr Hyde of Dr Zelenka's soul

Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate Atlantis characters Yadda Yadda Yadda, so don't sue me.

Authors Notes: Thanks to silverdamascus from Gateworld for the idea. I know very little about mental health and made the Split Personality thing up as I went along. Please don't take the things I've written about it as gospel.

**Behind Green Eyes**

He opened his eyes slowly.

"Hi Radek, glad you're back with us son" said the voice of a doctor, he couldn't place the accent; it wasn't from the Eastern Bloc. He must have been captured by the American's, no that accent wasn't American or French; he must be in the hands of the British. He glared at the doctor with hatred.

"What do you want with me? I will tell you nothing, I will not betray The Party to you," he snarled. The doctor looked startled, and hurt.

"Radek son it's me Carson Beckett, you were hurt in a lab explosion you and Rodney took a bang to the head but..." Carson recoiled from the look of venom that Radek gave him "Dr Zelenka please relax, we're not goin' to hurt ye". Radek's hand shot out as he reached for Carson's throat.

"I am no Doctor, I am Lieutenant Zelenka of the Czechoslovakian Army, it is all you will get from me" his hand gripped Carson's neck "Where am I and where are the others?"

"You're on Atlantis and what others?" replied Beckett

"The rest of my men and what is Atlantis?" Zelenka said

"The city of the Ancients, you came through the Stargate eighteen months ago, you are on the scientific staff" babbled Carson. Zelenka's mind started going over what he'd been told, he must be on a secret base, and so the intelligence was correct NATO were building something in West Germany. He had to find out what this Stargate was.

"What is the Stargate?" Radek demanded, tightening his grip around Carson's throat "Tell me"

"I...I can't, Radek please let go of me" pleaded Beckett "you're not well son". Sheppard and Lorne came through the doors at a run with guns drawn

"Dr Zelenka, let him go, we're not going to hurt you" said Sheppard, the American accent jolted the Czech, he hissed in anger and threw Carson at Sheppard and Lorne and ran.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The senior staff were sitting in Elizabeth's office, Carson, Rodney and Sheppard still wore a look of shock after witnessing Zelenka's actions.

"I can't explain it, the injuries he received to his head shouldn't have caused this to happen" said Beckett rubbing the bruises on his neck.

"Kate, have you got any ideas on what caused Dr Zelenka to change so suddenly" Weir asked the city's therapist, Kate sighed.

"I don't know, you said he claimed to be a Lieutenant in the Czech army?" she asked.

"He said the Czechoslovakian army" replied Carson "judging by his age and what he said I'd guess he did military service when his country was occupied by the Soviet Union" everyone nodded.

"Rodney you know him better than anyone, has he said anything to you about his time in the army" asked Elizabeth. Rodney shook his head

"I had no idea he was ever in the army, he talks about his home and his family sure" Rodney thought for a moment "you know, thinking about it he's never mentioned anything about his childhood, in fact he's never said anything about life behind the Iron Curtain, it seems like his life started after the revolution"

"Maybe he's hiding something? Zelenka's a nice guy who wouldn't hurt a fly, serving in an army that was basically controlled by the Soviet's he must have seen and done some things that he wouldn't normally do, maybe the bang on the head brought those memories back" remarked Sheppard.

"It's obvious that he has to be recaptured and taken back to sick bay before he harms someone or himself, if he thinks that East and West are still divided it's going to be difficult, he's not going to trust any of us" said Weir

"Thinking about what's been said, we could be talking Split Personality here" everyone turned to look at Kate

"Jekyll and Hyde kinda thing" asked Sheppard

"It's the only thing I can think off, somewhere in his military life part of Dr Zelenka's mind split off, it created a personality of it's own probably something that the Soviet's wanted to see, it was the only way he could cope with the things he had to do. The bang on the head he received bought Lieutenant Zelenka out, _our _Dr Zelenka is still in there somewhere"

"Can we get our Zelenka back?" asked Elizabeth; Kate looked at Carson who shrugged

"We should be able to, he may come back by himself otherwise we'll have to send him back to Earth for treatment, this is out of my league" replied Kate

"Ok, I want him caught but not harmed, this is _our_ Zelenka we're talking about" said Elizabeth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Radek found himself in a room he knew but didn't, these were his things but the clothes weren't. He sat on the bed, why would he have a room here on a NATO secret base. Were they trying to brainwash him? He rubbed his temples, he had a monstrous headache, why did they keep calling him Dr Zelenka, he'd thought about being a scientist once but the army was his life and always would be. He had to get out, never mind getting secrets, he had to leave. He went over to a panel on the wall and started to key commands into it, never once asking how he knew how to work it. Once he had the information he needed he changed into the black shirt and trousers he'd found lurking in the back of the closet and headed for the armoury.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sgt Stackhouse didn't know what hit him, all he saw was Dr Zelenka coming towards him. He'd tapped his earpiece and was just about to speak when Zelenka punched his lights out. Inside Lt Zelenka was looking around him, he picked up a P-90, odd-looking weapon he thought as he put it down and picked up a pistol and extra ammo, this would do him. He picked up a Wraith stunner and looked at it, somewhere in the back of his mind it was familiar and he knew how to use it, his stuffed it into his vest pocket, he'd take it back with him, the scientists back at the base would be able to figure it out. As he left the armoury, he came face to face with Lt Laura Cadman

"Dr Zelenka put the weapon down" she commanded. Zelenka was surprised, when had the American's started using women in their Special Forces. He smiled a cruel smile as he brought his hands up slowly, quick as a flash he fired the Wraith Stunner and Cadman fell to the ground, the American's must be desperate to send women after him. Stackhouse opened his eyes and sat up groggily; he saw Cadman out for the count and tapped his earpiece

"This is Stackhouse I'm outside the armoury, Dr Zelenka knocked me out, Lt Cadman is down too, looks like she's been hit by a stunner" he said.

"Roger that" said Sheppard "did you catch that Elizabeth?"

"I did" said Weir "be careful all of you, it's obvious he's not going to listen to reason, just don't hurt him".

Lt Zelenka was passing the lab at a run when he collided with Rodney just as Sheppard and Lorne turned a corner, Zelenka grabbed Rodney and put the pistol to his head.

"Let me pass or I will kill him," he demanded. Sheppard and Lorne stood their ground

"Let him go Radek" said Sheppard

"Yes, listen to him, let him go, I'm no use to anyone dead" pleaded Rodney, Zelenka laughed

"Miserable cowered" he said, "You deserve to die"

"No he doesn't" remarked Sheppard, Radek cocked the gun

"Let me go" he said again. Sheppard looked into Zelenka's eyes; they weren't the eyes of the Czech scientist he knew.

"Ok, go, let Rodney go and leave" he said lowering his gun. Zelenka walked passed them slowly keeping his gun at Rodney's head. When he reached the corner, he pushed McKay towards them and ran off. Rodney stumbled and sank to one knee.

"Oh thank God, I really thought he was going to kill me," he said. John patted his shoulder, for a brief moment he thought Rodney was going to die too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth went out onto the balcony and walked a little way down; this was the last thing she wanted to happen to anyone least of all Radek Zelenka. The reports coming in about him had worried, if not frightened her. The kind and gentle scientist who wished no ill to no one, even Rodney was well liked by everyone. She'd often gone looking for him when she needed a shoulder to cry on or an ear to bend when life got too much. He'd never turned her away, was always willing to listen, and even gave her advice on how to cope. She prayed to God and the Ancestors that the real Dr Zelenka could be saved.

"You must be Dr Weir," said a taunting voice, she turned and saw him leaning against the railings.

"D... um...Lieutenant Zelenka?" she replied, "What can I do for you?"

"Get me out of here" he replied

"Where would you go?" she asked

"Back across the border" he said. She swallowed and pointed at the sky

"You can't you're on a planet in another galaxy" she replied. A mocking smile crossed his lips

"I know and you're going to tell me and The Party all about it, I knew the American's had big secrets but not as big as this" he said. He crossed to her, Elizabeth stood her ground and tried not to recoil, this wasn't her Zelenka. She smiled and he rubbed his head again, the headache was getting worse.

"Of course, let's go inside" she said, he shook his head.

"I'm not that stupid, we stay here" he replied, he reached out his hand and ran his finger down her face, he remembered wanting her to smile at him, why she was American and they were the enemy. Somewhere in his mind he remembered wanting to be here with her like this, that smile of hers was all he could think about, all he wanted, she would save him, save him, save him from what?. The headache was too much for him to bear, he felt darkness creeping into his mind, no he would never give in, he wouldn't let the weakling out again.

"Elizabeth, help me," he said softly "help me; he is not me, not anymore".

Elizabeth sighed with relief when she saw her Zelenka's eyes return.

"Dr Beckett, Colonel Sheppard" she screamed into her radio "I've got him on the balcony"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes slowly, he saw a doctor standing over him

"Dr Beckett" he said, Beckett breathed out in relief.

"Elizabeth, he's back," he said into his radio "how are you feeling?" Radek didn't reply he just turned away and lay with his face to the wall; he was bitterly ashamed of what he'd done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Radek was sitting in his room, it had been a week since the lab accident, he hadn't left his room since Dr Beckett released him a couple of days ago. People had been to see him, Colonel Sheppard, Rodney, Kate Heightmeyer; Miko had bought him some of the tea her mother sent from Japan. They had all said it wasn't his fault but it still didn't stop him feeling guilty. The door chimed, probably Rodney come to ask him when he was coming back to work.

"Come in" he said, the door opened and Elizabeth walked in, just the person he didn't want to see.

"I just came to see when you're going back to the lab, the peasant's are revolting. It seems you're the only one who can deal with Rodney," she said with a smile. He shook his head

"I can't, not yet. I remember some of what happened, I don't want to remember anymore" he replied. She sat next to him on the bed.

"Talk to me, get it off your chest" she tilted her head on one side and smiled again "isn't that what you say to me when I come looking for you in the wee small hours". He smiled back at her and nodded.

"You won't like me afterwards" he said

"I'll be the judge of that" she replied "promise me that you'll see Dr Heightmeyer, for my sake, I...um we...we couldn't bare to lose you Radek" he nodded again

"I promise," he said. She sat closer to him and put her hand over his

"Tell me about the army," she said. He sighed.

"It was 1984 when the notice came, I was seventeen..."


End file.
